Last Date?
by saski chan
Summary: Semua berawal dari Rokudaime Hokage yang memintaku mengantarkan sebuah gulungan untuk dia. Membuatku kembali bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama. Dan lagi-lagi segala tentangnya berhasil membuatku kehilangan kendali dan melupakan segalanya. /CANON/TWOSHOOT/
1. Chapter 1

**Last Date?**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Part I)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku melangkah ragu menuju gedung serba putih dengan bau khasnya itu, dibalik jaketku terdapat sebuah gulungan. Beberapa ninja yang baru saja melaksanakan misi terkena racun yang sangat serius, dan Sunagakure yang sudah biasa menangani racun sejenis itu membantu mengirimkan gulungan rahasia berisi formula penawar racun yang baru saja tiba beberapa menit lalu.

Saat Kakashi-sensei memanggilku kekantornya, kufikir ia akan memberikanku misi. Tapi ternyata ia hanya memintaku untuk mengantarkan gulungan ini kerumah sakit. Padahal Rokudaime Hokage itu bisa menyuruh siapapun untuk melakukannya, entah kenapa ia malah menyuruhku.

Rasanya aku ingin menolak. Bukan, bukan karena mengantarkan sebuah gulungan adalah hal yang sulit, atau aku meremehkan karena terlalu mudah. Hanya saja, tujuan pemberian gulungan ini yang membuatku enggan. Kakashi-sensei memintaku menyerahkan gulungan ini kepada _dia_.

Dia yang kumaksud disini siapa lagi kalau bukan ninja medis bersurai merah muda yang sudah terakui kemampuannya itu. Apa aku terlihat seperti tidak senang bertemu gadis itu? Sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku bukan tidak senang bertemu dia. Aku hanya.. Entahlah.

Sudah cukup lama aku tak bertatapan dengan emerald miliknya. Kesibukan misi, latihan, dan kencan bersama sang Hyuuga membuatku tak sempat atau lebih tepatnya sengaja tidak menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya. Kuingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya? Mungkin sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu? Ya. itu adalah waktu terlama kedua aku tak bertemu dengannya setelah dulu 3 tahun aku berlatih dengan Petapa genit. Dan untunglah, Sakura ditempatkan sebagai kepala rumah sakit untuk saat ini. Membuatnya jarang mendapatkan misi, hingga aku hampir tak pernah lagi mendapatkan kesempatan satu misi dengannya. Walau dalam waktu itu dia tak sepenuhnya hilang dari fikiranku. Setidaknya, aku tak melihatnya.

Aku memasuki rumah sakit Konoha, bau menyengat obat mulai menyambut indra penciumanku. Aku membalas sapa beberapa orang yang melihatku. Sampai akhirnya aku berpas-pasan dengan gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau?" Ino menghampiriku.

"Aku perlu bertemu dengannya" Aku menjawab seadanya, masih ragu untuk kembali menyebut namanya.

Beruntung Ino cepat tanggap dan peka.

"Sakura sedang diruang operasi, sebentar lagi operasinya selesai. Kau bisa menunggu diruangan sebelah sana" Ino menunjuk ruangan dengan sebuah pintu kaca besar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Ino"

"Dia pasti senang bertemu denganmu" Ino tersenyum tipis menatapku dan berlalu. Apa maksudnya? Apa kini semua orang tahu, kalau aku dan dia sudah lama tak berjumpa?

Aku tak memikirkan lebih lanjut dan segera menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Dan ternyata ruangan tersebut hanya berisi bangku panjang tempat menunggu sedangkan pintu besar satu lagi yang juga berada diruangan itu masih tertutup. Tampak lampu diatas pintu masih berwarna merah, menandakan operasi belum selesai. Aku memilih berdiri menyandarkan diri ketembok.

Aku menunggu, sedikit gelisah. Kenapa aku harus merasa gugup bertemu dengannya? Dia hanyalah salah satu sahabatku, _well_ , cinta pertamaku mungkin lebih tepatnya. Tapi kini aku sudah menjalin hubungan serius dengan Hinata, menandakan kalau dia sudah tak lagi menjadi seseorang yang kucinta. Jadi semestinya aku tak perlu merasa gelisah begini. Bukankah begitu seharusnya?

Aku hanya perlu menyerahkan gulungan ini, berbasa-basi sedikit lalu pergi. Hanya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bel diikuti lampu diatas pintu operasi yang berubah hijau. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, pintu tersebut terbuka.

Menampilkan sesosok gadis memakai jubah putih khas dokter dengan rambut yang dikucir satu, dengan belum menyadari kehadiranku ia mulai menarik ikatan dirambutnya, membuat surai merah muda yang kini mulai memanjang itu terjatuh dengan indahnya.

DEG. Apa barusan itu benar-benar slow motion? Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas, jantungku berdebar kuat saat menyaksikan hal tersebut. Shit, jangan bilang aku baru saja kembali merona karena gadis ini.

"Naruto?" Suara itu lagi..

Aku seperti tersadar, dan buru-buru menguasai diriku.

"Sakura-chan?" Aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekat saat menyebut nama itu lagi. Rasanya seeperti sudah lama sekali tak melafalkan nama itu.

"Sudah lama sekali!" Ia menghamburkan diri ketubuhku, memelukku. Sudah kupastikan wajahku memerah karena ulahnya ini.

Tak bisa kupungkiri, ada rasa hangat yang seperti mengalir dalam tubuhku, dan segala rasa rindu yang selama ini kutahan mulai menguar membuat dadaku terasa sesak, sel-sel tubuhku seperti memekik senang karena bersentuhan dengan gadis itu. Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi..

Baru saja aku mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh pinggang rampingnya, ia dengan cepat melepaskan diri. Ah! Kenapa singkat sekali.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah terlihat lagi, baka! Kau tak tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Ia langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi terlihat kesal.

"Hehe, ada beberapa misi panjang yang membuatku cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Sakura-chan" Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tak gatal guna menutupi canggungku.

"Kufikir kau marah, atau sengaja menghindariku" Ia sedikit cemberut.

 _Iya, aku memang sengaja._

"Mana mungkin aku begitu padamu, Sakura-chan" Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimutiku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersikap begitu selama ini kepadanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa kerumah sakit?" Ia mulai mencemaskanku, matanya sibuk menelusuriku dari atas ke bawah.

Hatiku melunak. Gadis ini selalu memperhatikanku, selalu memastikan bahwa aku tidak terluka atau kurang apapun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan" Aku tersenyum lebar, menenangkannya. "Kakashi menitipkan sebuah gulungan untukmu. Katanya dari Suna" Aku mengeluarkan gulungan dari dalam jaketku dan menyerahkannya. Ia langsung membuka gulungan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, inikah penawar yang dimaksud? Aku baru saja berhasil menemukan sendiri penawarnya, bahkan baru saja selesai ku operasi. Tapi aku lupa memberitahu Hokage-Sama. Hah aku menyusahkan sekali" Ia tampak tak enak.

"Benarkah? Kau hebat sekali Sakura-chan" Aku memujinya tulus, kembali berdecak kagum akan kemampuannya. "Kau tak merepotkan siapapun, malah kau sangat membantu" Aku menambahkan.

"Aku akan segera mengabari Kakashi-sensei setelah ini"

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Hm, bagaimanapun, terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengantarkan ini" Ia tersenyum padaku. Dan lagi, jantungku mulai berdebar tak karuan. Kenapa masih saja..

Kata-katanya membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, tak tahukah dia kalau aku tadi begitu enggan untuk mengantarkan gulungan ini padanya.

"Tak masalah, Sakura-chan" Aku berusaha bicara dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

"Kalau kau memerlukan apapun, atau merasa tidak enak badan jangan sungkan menemuiku" Ia berpesan.

Kenapa tadi aku sempat berfikir untuk tak ingin bertemu dengannya? Sedangkan aku tahu ia selalu baik, selalu mencemaskan dan mengkhawatirkanku melebihi apapun. Hampir disemua momen sekarat dan terlukaku, dialah yang menyembuhkanku. Bahkan dialah yang sudah berbagi nafas demi menyelamatkanku saat perang dulu.

Aku benar-benar bodoh! Hanya karena aku tahu ia dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan, dan pula kini aku memiliki Hinata, aku malah seenaknya menghindari gadis ini demi menyelamatkan egoku, karena tahu perasaanku tak pernah dibalas olehnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan" Aku berkata pelan.

 _Dan maaf._

"Iya. Senang melihatmu lagi, Naruto" Ia tersenyum, dengan mata membentuk lengkung indah.

Aku seperti kehilangan suaraku. Dengan batin yang terus merutuk akan kebodohanku. Rasa sesal memenuhi hatiku, karena dengan sengaja selama ini aku sudah menjauhinya.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan Naruto?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya, mengamatiku. "Kau tampak pendiam" Sakura meneruskan.

"Aa- tidak. Itu saja Sakura-chan" Aku berusaha menutupi nada bimbangku.

Ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pergi ya" Dia melangkah melewatiku dengan menyisakan wangi manis khas tubuhnya. Membuatku seketika kepayang, wangi yang sangat kurindukan.

Baru kusadari ternyata dari tadi hanya dia yang aktif menanyaiku, sedangkan aku hanya merespon seadanya. Apa percakapan kami akan sudah selesai? Aku benar-benar tak ingin menyudahi kebersamaan ini. Aku masih ingin melihatnya, mendengar suaranya, berada didekatnya..

Tidak. Aku tak ingin membiarkan semuanya berlalu singkat.

"Sakura-chan?" Aku berbalik dan memanggilnya.

Ia berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Ya, Naru-"

"Berkencanlah denganku, malam ini" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, bahkan sebelum dia selesai menyahut panggilanku. Seolah tak berkompromi terlebih dahulu dengan otakku, atau mungkin kata-kata itu memang tak bisa lagi tertahan lebih lama. Kata-kata yang dari dulu sering kuluncurkan untuknya namun tidak untuk beberapa tahun belakang ini. Hah.. Tak kusangka, pertanyaan seperti itu muncul lagi di hari ini untuknya. Setelah selama dan sejauh ini, kenapa aku masih bisa kehilangan kontrol karena dia.

Aku hanya mencoba peruntunganku kali ini. Hanya mencoba.. Aku tahu, kekasihnya, Sasuke masih dalam perjalanan menebus dosanya. Tapi kenapa rasanya.. aku benar-benar ingin ia tak menolak, lagi.

Ia tampak terperangah mendengar pertanyaanku, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pernyataanku. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Ah, sudah pasti aku ditolak lagi. Mana mungkin dia mau menerima ajakanku. Dari dulu saja aku selalu ditolak, apalagi dengan sekarang aku memiliki Hinata. Dan dia sudah bersama Sasuke.

Ya sudahlah, mungkin ini akan menjadi ajakan terakhirku sebelum...

"Jam 7 malam, jangan terlambat" Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum manis hingga pipinya bersemu. Dengan segera ia membalikkan kembali tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat keluar pintu.

Tubuhku membeku. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja kudengar. Benarkah? Benarkah yang baru saja kudengar? Atau, benarkah yang Sakura ucapkan? Dia tidak salah bicara kan? Dan apa aku salah lihat, rona tipis diwajahnya tadi? Perlahan rasa bahagia meggelitik dihatiku. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, namun mati-matian ku tahan mengingat ini dirumah sakit.

Lalu sesuatu yang membuatku bingung mulai muncul difikiranku. Kenapa rasa bahagia saat Sakura mengiyakan ajakan kencanku bisa sebegininya? Padahal Hinata selalu mengiyakan ajakan kencanku, bahkan sesekali ia yang mengajakku. Namun rasanya tak seperti ini.

Sekilas terlintas, benarkah ini? Salah tidak yang kulakukan? Namun biarlah, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatku. Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Tadinya author ingin bikin ini jadi oneshoot. Tapi karena author masih pengen acak-acakin perasaanya Naru karena sudah berani move on, sepertinya akan menjadi twoshoot x) Silahkan tinggalkan review ya – Saski Chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Date?**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Part II)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mungkin seperti yang semua orang ketahui, Hinata memang cantik. Memiliki rambut indigo panjang dan mata ametyst-nya yang menghipnotis. Tapi, gadis yang sedang berada disamping ku ini.. dia memiliki rambut merah muda yang tak mungkin ada orang lain yang menyamainya, dengan mata emerald yang berkilau, membuatnya tampak begitu hidup.. dan berwarna. Bagiku, Sakura Haruno itu.. indah. Perempuan dengan kombinasi warna-warna yang berpadu dengan sempurna membentuk kesatuan utuh berwujud raganya. Membuatnya tak terlihat pucat melainkan segar dan cerah.

Kini ia tampak sedang membuka mulutnya saat potongan terakhir anmitsu itu masuk kemulutnya, ia menutup mata untuk sesaat, menyesap rasa manis makanan itu dan berakhir dengan senyum puas dibibirnya. Aku tak pernah bosan melihat hal itu. Dia.. dia manis sekali.

Aku dan Sakura sedang berada disebuah jembatan kayu, penghubung sebuah danau kecil yang berada di Taman Konoha. Taman ini adalah kontruksi baru setelah perang 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku mengajaknya kesini setelah tadi kami terlebih dahulu mampir di restoran dango. Ia hanya meminta dibawa ke tempat itu, restoran kesukaannya. Memesan beberapa tusuk dango dan anmitsu. Lalu memilih untuk memakannya disini, bersamaku.

Dia menyadari aku yang terus menatapnya. "Hei, kau tak memakan punyamu" dia menegurku.

"Ha? Kumakan kok"

Segera kualihkan pandanganku ke dua tusuk dango dalam genggamanku, dan mulai memakannya. Menuruti sang gadis. Dengan buru-buru aku menghabiskannya sekaligus sampai kurasakan makanan itu memenuhi tenggorokanku dan membuatku tersedak, hingga terbatuk-batuk.

Sakura tampak panik dan mulai menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku memaksa diri sekuat tenaga menelan semua benda bulat dan kenyal itu hingga akhirnya jalan nafasku kembali kosong, membuatku lega. Buru-buru kuhirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Baka! Kau ceroboh sekali" Ia langsung meninju perutku.

"I-ittai Sakura-chan" Aku mengaduh, membungkuk sambil mengusap-usap perutku. Beruntung ia tak mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh saat melakukannya.

Dia tampak kesal sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa, tak mempedulikanku. Tawa itu lagi.. setelah sekian lama. Aku kembali mendengarnya, memicuku juga untuk ikut tertawa bersamanya. Sekilas aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang masih saja gagal terlihat _cool_ dimatanya.

Anehnya aku merasa senang saat mendapat pukulannya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku dipukulnya. Aku tak tahu aku akan merindukan pukulan-pukulan mautnya itu ditubuhku. Pukulan itu membuatku merasa diperhatikan, diperingatkan dan tak dibiarkan dalam kekonyolan, ya meski terkadang menghancurkan organku sekaligus.

"Jadi?" Dia menatapku. "Hinata tahukan kau denganku malam ini?" Ia membuka percakapan.

"Dia sedang mendapatkan misi" Jawabku seadanya.

Ia ber – oh singkat "Pastikan saat dia pulang nanti, kau memberitahunya. Aku tak ingin salah paham"

"He? Salah paham untuk apa, Sakura-chan? Bahkan seluruh penduduk Konoha pun tahu aku dan kau itu.. bersahabat" Kuharap dia tak menyadari getir di kata terakhir yang kuucapkan.

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata salah paham? Dia sangat tahu kalau aku dan Sakura memang begitu dekat, bahkan kedekatan aku dan Sakura jauh lebih dulu ada sebelum kedekatan aku dan Hinata. Tapi memikirkan sahabat mana yang saling berkencan, sedikit membuat kalimatku berbalik menjadi bumerang yang menyerangku.

"Saat ini berbeda, Naruto" Ia tampak menarik nafas panjang.

"Maksudmu?" Aku bertanya bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu" Dia melirikku.

Dia tahu? Tahu apa?

"Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, kenapa kau tak kunjung memberitahuku rencana pernikahanmu? Bukankah, aku ini salah satu sahabatmu kenapa aku tak bisa mengetahuinya langsung darimu?" Dia tampak marah.

Hatiku mencelos. Dia.. Ternyata dia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Dari ma- ah! Pasti Kakashi-sensei yang memberitahumu" Teringat aku baru saja memberitahu Kakashi beberapa hari yang lalu tentang rencana pernikahanku. Dan memang baru hanya Rokudaime Hokage itu yang tahu selain aku dan Hinata. Dia pasti mengira aku sudah memberitahu Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura-chan.. aku tak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja-"

"Sudahlah, aku memaklumi. Kau pasti sangat sibuk melakukan persiapan" Dia menyela omonganku, berusaha untuk melupakan kemarahannya.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Dia masih saja berbaik sangka padaku.

Aku sama sekali belum melakukan persiapan apapun, mengingat aku dan Hinata hanya menginginkan pernikahan sederhana dikuil. Hinata bahkan belum memberitahu keluarganya, saat itu aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapat Kakashi-sensei jika aku dan Hinata menikah. Tak kusangka, ia hanya diam. Terkejut sepertinya, eh?

"Aku tak menyangka, kau akan mendahuluiku" Dia sedikit cemberut saat mengatakannya.

"Ya, mungkin kami merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu kami tunggu" Aku sedikit tak nyaman saat mengucapkan kata 'kami' didepannya.

"Hah kau membuatku iri, Naruto" Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya "Membuatku jadi menginginkannya juga. Aku.. aku ingin membangun klan Uchiha" Dia menyambung kalimatnya dengan pipi sedikit merona.

Entah kenapa, hatiku seperti tercubit mendengarnya. Namun dengan cepat kutepis semua rasa itu. Sampai tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide difikiranku.

"Sakura-chan.. bagaimana kalau nanti kita menjodohkan anak-anak kita?" Aku bertanya kepadanya.

Ia terdiam untuk sesaat. Namun tak lama kemudian dia tertawa lepas. Seolah-olah aku baru saja mengeluarkan gurauan. Sesungguhnya, aku serius saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau fikir hal seperti itu masih ada?" Ia berucap setelah tawanya berhasil reda.

"Kenapa tidak? Kurasa tidak sulit untuk anakku jatuh cinta pada anakmu. Lihat saja aku yang langsung jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali bertemu di akademi dulu" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, tanpa bisa kurem.

"I-itu adalah hal yang berbeda, baka! Lagipun, aku tak ingin memaksakan apapun pada siapapun, terutama itu anakku" Ia mengabaikan rona merahnya dan bicara serius.

Aku bersungut-sungut, membayangkan bagaimana rupa anak Sakura jika ia menikah dengan Sasuke. Yang pasti, dia pasti berambut hitam khas Uchiha.

"Anakmu pasti akan cantik sepertimu, Sakura-chan" Lagi-lagi sebuah kalimat lolos dari mulutku tanpa melalui otakku. Hah, kenapa aku selalu begini.

"S-siapa bilang, anakku itu akan perempuan? Aku ingin memiliki anak lelaki." Aku sedikit merasa puas, dia masih saja terlihat gugup saat aku berhasil menggodanya. Walau setelah itu ia selalu berusaha mengalihkan.

"HA? Tapi aku juga menginginkan anak laki-laki. Biar anakku saja Sakura-chan yang laki-laki. Ya, ya?" Aku memohon padanya, seolah-olah apa yang kami bicarakan ini akan segera menjadi nyata.

"Haha baiklah. Bagiku tak masalah akan perempuan atau laki-laki. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan sekali punya Uchiha kecil"

Aku tertawa hambar. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan sakit hati saat mendengarnya.

Kami kembali dalam kesunyian. Seperti sama-sama terlarut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Pandangannya beralih ke riak air dibawah jembatan. Sekalipun aku tak mengalihkan fokusku darinya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya tampak meredup, bisa kurasakan, ada hal-hal yang ia coba simpan sendiri.

"Kau pasti bahagia sekali" Ucapnya pelan. Dia menoleh padaku sembari tersenyum samar.

 _Aku memang sedang mencoba bahagia._

"Kau juga kan, Sakura-chan? Kau bahagia kan kau dan Sasuke bisa bersama?" Aku memilih bertanya daripada merespon omongannya.

Aku harus tahu, keputusanku untuk menyerah padanya haruslah berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Baik untukku, dan untuknya. Jelas saja aku tak ingin segala yang sudah kurelakan hanyalah sia-sia. Memang inikan mau kami?

Ia tak menjawabku dan hanya diam. Iris hijau itu menatapku dalam dengan raut yang tak biasa.

"Aku tahu beberapa bulan ini kau yang sengaja menghindariku" Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Membuatku kembali terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?" Aku berusaha menutupi.

"Aku tak tahu alasan kau melakukannya. Tapi sekarang, kurasa aku sudah mengetahuinya" Ia berucap datar kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya dariku. Setelah sebelumnya aku sempat melihat raut sedihnya. Ia menerawang jauh.

Perasaanku kembali tidak enak. Dia menyadari bahwa aku mengabaikannya beberapa bulan ini.

"Aku tak menghindarimu, Sakura-chan" Aku mencoba membantah tudingannya, tanpa mampu menjelaskan lebih banyak. Sungguh, kini aku pasti terlihat seperti pembohong.

Dia tertawa sinis, mendengar ucapanku. Sepertinya aku lupa sedang berhadapan dengan makhluk berperasaan yang peka, jelas saja dia menyadari apa yang kulakukan.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku bisa diam saja saat tak melihatmu berbulan-bulan?" Nada suaranya terdengar marah, namun matanya penuh dengan cairan bening yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

Aku tak mampu berucap.

"Karena aku percaya kau sekarang berada dengan orang yang tepat. Kehilangan satu perhatian dariku, takkan mempengaruhi apapun untukmu" Air mata mulai menetes dari emerald indah itu.

Kalimatnya seperti menusuk hatiku. Membuatku jatuh kedalam rasa bersalah yang semakin besar. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku menyakiti gadis ini.. aku membuatnya menangis.

"Sakura-chan.. jangan menangis"

"Kau tahu? aku memang menunggu kesempatan seperti ini, kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dan bicara denganmu" Ucapnya sambil terisak. "Kesempatan yang kufikir takkan sempat ada lagi"

"Jadi.. karena itu kau menerima ajakan kencanku?" Aku bertanya pelan.

"Tak mungkin ada lagi ajakan kencan yang lain, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi lidahku kelu untuk bicara. Harusnya aku tahu, kenapa ia mau mengiyakan ajakan kencanku. Dia ingin menggunakannya untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Ah Aku.. aku berlebihan sekali ya" Ia berusaha mengusap air matanya sendiri sembari mengumbar senyum "Mungkin karena aku tak terbiasa jika tak ada kau" Dan lagi, air matanya menetes.

Hatiku seperti hancur melihatnya menangis. Dan itu karena kebodohanku. Aku.. aku telah menghilangkan senyumnya yang mati-matian selama ini kujaga hanya untuk meredakan hatiku sendiri yang sebenarnya sulit melihatnya bersama Sasuke. Ingin rasanya aku memukul diriku sendiri.

Rasanya aku kehilangan suaraku. Ternyata gadis ini.. sama terluka dan merananya sepertiku selama beberapa bulan ini. Mati-matian aku menahan diri untuk tak bertemu dengannya, dan mengalihkan dengan bersama Hinata. Dengan fikiran, dia pasti baik-baik saja tanpa melihatku. Argh, aku memang idiot.

"Sakura-chan" Suaraku bergetar memanggilnya. "Maafkan aku"

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik, baka! jangan terlalu menyusahkan Hinata. Makan dengan baik, mandi dan tidur dengan teratur. Jangan membuat orang lain cemas. Ah kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku khawatir, kau akan bersama dengan orang yang pasti sangat memperhatikanmu" Dia bicara dengan sibuk mengusap air matanya yang satu per satu masih saja jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

Kata-kata itu.. kenapa mirip seperti kata-kata yang pernah ibu ku ucapkan padaku? Sakura.. dia benar-benar mirip ibuku. Membuatku kembali teringat pesan ibu untuk mencari gadis yang sepertinya. Dan kini jelas aku telah gagal mendapatkan yang seperti ibu. Aku tak bisa memenuhi inginmu ibu, wanita sepertimu terlalu tinggi untuk bisa kugapai. Aku mengepal kuat tanganku sendiri, mencoba meredakan sendiri segala rasa sakit yang tak bisa terjelaskan ini.

"Sakura-chan, kumohon berhenti menangis" Aku bermohon padanya, kurasakan mataku mulai memanas. Dadaku terasa sesak, menahan rasa sakit.

"Naruto.. Kau bertanya apa aku bahagia? Ya, aku akan ikut bahagia hanya jika melihat kau dan Hinata bahagia" Kini ia mengusap airmata di wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan mencoba tersenyum lebar padaku.

Kami-sama.. Aku tak lagi sanggup menahannya. Segera kurengkuh tubuhnya, menariknya dalam pelukku dan memeluknya erat. Sembari memejamkan mataku, mencoba menenangkan hatinya dan hatiku sendiri.

Dia hanya diam tak membalas pelukku. Biar saja. Bagiku, dia yang tak menolak dan melepaskan pelukku sudah cukup.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Maafkan aku" Berkali-kali kuucapkan kata maaf yang menurutku tak pantas lagi kuucap untukknya. Tanpa kusadari, setetes air mata jatuh dari mataku.

Aku sudah melukainya. Melukainya dengan segala perasaannya, yang aku sendiripun tak tahu dalam bentuk apa. Yang jelas, aku benci mengetahui fakta bahwa aku telah menjadi salah satu orang yang menyakitinya.

"Kau tak boleh menangis Sakura-chan. Cukup pukul aku jika kau marah padaku" Demi apapun, aku tak ingin gadis ini menangis, apapun, agar dia bahagia.

"K-Kau.. kau tak boleh melupakanku lagi, baka" Ia berucap dan kurasakan ia memukul lemah punggungku. Lalu tak lama kemudian kurasakan tangannya mulai membalas memelukku.

Hah kenapa seberat ini rasanya? Aku mencoba menjauh hanya untuk menyelamatkan kami masing-masing, dan ternyata apa yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang salah.

Apa aku benar-benar telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama gadis ini? Apa memang aku akan berakhir dengan Hinata? Aku sungguh tak tahu, apa yang tepat untuk kami berdua.

Aku masih terus memeluknya. Mencoba menanamkan ingatan akan harum tubuhnya, lekuk tubuhnya, jika memang setelah ini tak ada lagi kesempatanku dengannya.

Meski aku tak pernah mendengar ia mengakui perasaannya padaku, bagiku semua sudah cukup. Segala rasa cemasnya, khawatirnya padaku, air mata yang tumpah untukku, bahkan pipinya yang pernah merona karenaku, sudah cukup membuatku tahu. Dan dia yang sangat terluka karena berjauhan denganku, membuatku sadar. Ia sama sepertiku, sama sekali tidak bahagia saat kami tak saling berjumpa.

Aku menyadari dia bukanlah sesosok sahabat biasa untukku. Dia teramat berharga. Dia lebih dari sekedar biasa, dan selamanya akan begitu. Takkan pernah bisa tergantikan dengan siapapun.

Aku dan dia memiliki hubungan khusus yang tak mampu kami definisikan. Tapi bagiku itu cukup, aku tak memerlukan apapun. Yang kutahu ia akan selalu ada, selalu baik, selalu berada dihidupku.

.

.

Jauh digedung Hokage, Kakashi yang sedang berada diruangannya tampak sedang mendengarkan dengan serius penjelasan dari kuchiyose nya, Pakkun.

"Jadi begitu.." Kakashi bicara di balik kedua jari-jemarinya yang saling bertautan, sikunya menopang diatas meja kayunya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu tertarik mengetahui urusan orang lain, Kakashi" Anjing berbulu cokelat itu mendengus.

"Mereka adalah kedua muridku yang sudah dewasa. Dan akhir-akhir ini mereka mulai lupa bagaimana mereka dulu" Kakashi berucap.

"Ck, kau sengaja mempertemukan mereka. Padahal kau sudah tahu Naruto berencana untuk menikah"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah Naruto sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Jika iya, tentu bertemu dengan Sakura bukanlah suatu masalah"

"Menurutmu, Naruto terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan bahkan sebelum ia yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri?" Ninken itu mencoba menyimpulkan.

"Tak hanya Naruto, Sakura juga begitu"

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti masalah perasaan manusia"

"Baiklah terimakasih bantuanmu, kau boleh pergi"

"Kau tahu? Aku masih tak menyangka aku dipanggil hanya untuk memata-matai mereka" Anjing bertubuh kecil itu tampak sediki kesal.

Dalam satu kepulan asap, Pakkun pun menghilang. Menyisakan Kakashi yang tersenyum penuh arti dibalik maskernya.

.

.

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju gedung Hokage. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali seorang ANBU datang kerumahku, untuk memberitahu Rokudaime Hokage memanggilku. Sepertinya ada misi yang akan diberikan untukku. Baguslah, aku butuh pengalihan setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Dengan segera aku membuka pintu didepanku, saat sudah sampai.

Aku terkejut didalamnya ternyata sudah ada gadis bersurai merah muda, begitupun dengannya yang tampak terkejut saat bertemu tatap denganku. Buru-buru ia kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke sosok yang duduk dikursi Hokage, Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei ada apa?" Aku duluan berucap karena penasaran.

"Aku mempunyai misi untuk kalian berdua" Kakashi berucap tanpa basa-basi.

Jantungku berdegup mendengarnya. Misi berdua Sakura? Setelah sekian lama..

"Dan sepertinya kau harus mengundurkan acara besarmu, Naruto. Karena misi ini akan memakan waktu lama. Ini adalah misi jangka panjang" Kakashi meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Sakura yang berucap kaget, mewakili kekagetanku sendiri.

"Apa kau serius, Kakashi-sensei?" Aku memastikan.

"Apa kau fikir aku punya waktu untuk bercanda?" Nadanya terdengar dingin.

"Akan butuh waktu berapa lama, Hokage-sama?" Sakura bertanya.

"Mungkin paling cepat, setahun. Atau dua tahun? Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan"

Yang benar saja!

"T-tapi Kakashi sensei-" Sakura mencoba bicara.

"Maaf Sakura, kalau yang kau maksud untuk menolak misi ini, kau tak punya kesempatan. Karena Tsunade-sama sudah setuju untuk kembali kerumah sakit, dan bertanggung jawab selama kau tak ada"

"Tapi Naruto akan segera menikah!" Ia sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah keputusan menerima misi ini hanya ada di tangan Naruto" Kakashi berucap tenang, fokusnya beralih padaku.

Fikiranku seketika kacau. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini..

"Misi seperti apa itu, Kakashi-sensei?" Rasa penasaran memenuhi otakku.

"Aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari melawan Kaguya. Sepertinya pasukan Zetsu putih sudah terbentuk dan letaknya tidak diketahui. Tugas kalian adalah menyelidiki dan menelusurinya. Ini adalah misi rahasia jangka panjang" Kakashi berkata serius.

"Jadi, masih ada musuh yang serupa dengan Kaguya?" Sakura bertanya, wajahnya tampak ngeri.

"Ya, itu bukan hal mustahil. Bahkan mungkin saja sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari Kaguya sudah muncul" Kakashi tampak menarik nafas panjang "Jadi bagaimana Naruto?"

Menjalani misi rahasia jangka panjang hanya berdua Sakura selama mungkin bertahun-tahun? Dan tak bisa kupungkiri, ada bagian dihatiku yang bersorak mendengarnya. Walau kusadari bahaya yang sangat besar mengintai didepanku. Tapi itu berarti aku akan mengundurkan waktu pernikahanku. Atau mungkin, membatalkannya? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana Hinata?

Aku merenung memikirkan keselamatan desa, keselamatan dunia Shinobi, hingga orang-orang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya dari dampak peperangan kemarin. Sungguh aku takkan rela jika semua kedamaian ini kembali terusik.

Kucoba menatap wajah Sakura, sama sepertiku ia terlihat begitu bimbang. Ingatan kemarin, berputar. Bagaimana rasanya jantungku yang kembali berdebar saat melihatnya, wajahku yang memanas saat melihat senyumnya, bagaimana lagi-lagi ia mencemaskanku, bagaimana raut terlukanya karena aku menjauhinya, dan bagaimana rasa tenang yang kudapat ketika memeluknya..

"Baiklah, Kakashi-sensei. Aku menerimanya" Aku berucap yakin.

"Naruto.. " Sakura berucap pelan menyebut namaku, dia tampak kaget dengan keputusanku.

"Bagus, aku tahu aku akan selalu bisa mengandalkan kalian" Kakashi berucap. "Dan untuk Naruto, aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Hinata pulang siang ini kau bisa langsung memberitahunya." Kakashi melanjutkan.

Aku mengangguk kepadanya.

Ya, terkadang kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, baru saja kemarin aku menjauhinya berbulan-bulan. Kini aku harus menjalani misi berdua dengannya bertahun-tahun.

Kembali kutatap wajah Sakura, ia masih tampak kaget. Aku tersenyum hangat padanya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Sesaat dia masih terdiam hingga akhirnya dengan perlahan ia membalas senyumku. Senyum itu.. seakan menghidupkan apa yang hampir mati diharapku.

Sudah kuputuskan, dan aku takkan menyesal. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi desa, dan sepertinya aku juga memang butuh waktu untuk kembali mengevaluasi perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Sebelum semua benar-benar menjadi terlambat.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi diantara aku dan Sakura. Aku tak tahu ini akan menjadi perjalanan misi biasa untuk kami, atau malah sebaliknya. Aku juga tak tahu apa ini tidak akan berubah apapun atau malah akan merubah segalanya. Sungguh aku tak berani berfikir jauh. Namun tak bisa kupungkiri setitik harapan muncul kembali dihatiku. Mungkin saja, tadi malam bukanlah kencan terakhir untukku dan Sakura. Mungkin saja aku bisa menyelesaikan dengan lebih baik segala hal yang selama ini tak terselesaikan antara aku dan dia. Dan mungkin saja, ada takdir lain yang menunggu kami.. Yang jelas aku siap menjalani beberapa ratus hari kedepan, bersama Sakura! Dattebayo!

 _Dan terimakasih, Kakashi-sensei. Kau telah membuka kembali jalanku!_

* * *

 **The End**

 **Review Please**

 **Thankyou**

* * *

 _*Misi di last scene diambil dari Naruto Gaiden._

 _Sejujurnya author ingin bikin ending yang super hurt, tapi rasanya kok nggak tega. Cukup di couple canon nya Masashi Kishimoto aja Narusaku lenyap. Dimanapun, selagi fans Narusaku ada, ya Narusaku masih tetep ada harapan :) Maafkan segala hal yang tidak berkenan. Tinggalkan review ya – Saski Chan_


End file.
